Nada es lo que parece, el inicio
by Kaileena Draculia
Summary: ¿que pasaría si todos los del bosque encantado conocieran toda la historia de la que llaman "Reina Malvada"?, ¿la verían con diferentes ojos?, ¿dejarían de juzgarla como siempre lo hacen?, averigüemos Todo Storybrook entenderá que muchas veces el tigre no es como lo pintan, que el mal no nace, se hace. cuanta gente no ha sufrido por las impresiones, y juzga sin saber el porque.


**HOLA, COMO ESTAN?, VENGO CON UNA HISTORIA CORTA D CAPITULOS MAXIMO… DESEO SACARME EL VENENO MEDIANTE ESTA OBRA, ESPERO LES AGRADE, USTEDES ME DIRAN SI TERMINO ESTE TRABAJO O NO, ESTA HISTORIA NACIO DE EXPERIENCIAS PERSONALES Y UN LISTADO DE CANCIONES QUE LES DEJARE SI TERMINO EL FANFIC, LES DEJARE LA CANCION QUE ME DIO LA IDEA AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE "Once Upon a Time" NO ME PERTENECEN, UNICAMENTE LA NARRACION ES MIA.**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN DE LA HISTORIA. DISCULPEN CUALQUIER FALLO DE ORTOGRAFIA**

_**NO TODO ES LO QUE PARECE… EL INICIO**_

Todos en Storybrook quedaron en shock, por fin la maldición de la Reina de las nieves llegaba a su fin; muchos tenían heridas físicas, psicológicas y emocionales. Todos sabían que estas cerrarían con perdón y algunos días de descanso, pero aún quedaba algo que todos los ciudadanos en aquel pueblo debían ver, una historia que desconocían por completo – otros un poco de esta – una historia que debían conocer…. La historia tras la Reina Malvada.

Regina salió caminando como muerta ambulante por la avenida principal, tenía los ojos vidriosos, estaba a punto de llorar, detestaba a Ingrid… ¡joder! le hizo daño a Nieves, a todo el mundo!, claro, no era su culpa, pero sabía que la volverían a señalar con el dedo. Claro, después de todo ella siempre seria la villana, la maldita perra que no tiene corazón; cómo le dolía su pecho, sentía que se estaba ahogando, le costaba respirar cada vez más, no pudo dar un paso más. Se desplomó en la mitad de la calle, no se pudo contener, gruesas lágrimas combinadas con rímel caían por sus mejillas.

¡¿Por qué?! , ¿Qué mierda más le debía a la vida para merecerse esto?, el maldito destino y la misma vida la odiaban. Le estaban cobrando con creces cada fechoría que cometió; su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, sus recuerdos en esos momentos empezaron a llegarle como un huracán de palabras e imágenes.

La maldición lanzada por Ingrid fue creada en gran parte con la ayuda de su espejo… ese espejo que siempre la acompañó, que fue testigo desde sus inicios, su dolor, sus atrocidades, su cambio…. Ese espejo lo sabía todo de ella.

Cada habitante de Storybrook se quedó quieto parpadeando, estaban viendo…¿un recuerdo, una visión tal vez?, pero, ¿de quién?, algunos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente al ver de quien se trataba esa especie de visión, otros ahogaron un quejido y enmudecieron al instante. Estaban mirando a través de los ojos de la Reina Malvada, pero lucia bastante diferente ha como la conocían, lucia mucho más joven, fresca, se veía feliz, era difícil creer que aquella mujer alguna vez se hubiera visto así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

–_Eres preciosa hija – decía un hombre bajo y acuerpado mientras colocaba un collar de plata con un diamante como adorno – feliz cumpleaños mi princesa._

–_¡Oh Dios mío!... es hermoso – la chica de unos 14 años de melena larga y morena, blanca y de cara angelical se dio vuelta para abrazar a su padre – gracias padre._

–_Regina – la aludida se vio obligada a suspender su momento tan íntimo con su progenitor para prestar atención a su madre. _

–_Dime madre – le sonrió tímida y le hizo una suave reverencia. _

–_Feliz cumpleaños, este es mi regalo – le extendió un ostentoso vestido color palo de rosa con incrustaciones de diamantes rosa en su torso – ¿te gusta?, después de todo ya eres toda una mujer y ya viene siendo hora de que atraigas pretendientes – sonrió altiva._

–_Es… algo ostentoso madre, pero en verdad es hermoso – trato de sonar feliz por el regalo de su progenitora, pero en realidad no le agradaban esos vestidos tan cargados, pesados y elegantes que usaban los de la realeza._

–_Eres una princesa Regina por supuesto que debes vestir así – Cora subió una ceja –¿ y ese collar?_

–_Es el regalo de papá, ¿no es hermoso? – sonrió la morena._

–_Demasiado corriente – miro a su esposo – ¿ni siquiera a tu hija le puedes dar un regalo decente Henry? – apretó los labios en un mohín de desagrado. _

–_Me pareció hermoso Cora, además a nuestra hija le gusta – balbuceo el hombre, como odiaba temerle a su mujer, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, era una maldita bruja y ni de chiste se arriesgaría a que pasara algo. _

–_Ese es el problema Henry, piensas, no lo hagas y haz lo que se debe – frunció el ceño. _

–_Ya basta madre, a mí me gustó y es lo que importa, no le habl…. – sintió que apretaban su garganta._

–_Cuidadito como me hablas jovencita, puede que te quedes sin lengua un día de estos – la tiró a un lado al agitar su mano– vístete, rápido y sin chistar, te quiero con el vestido que te acabo de traer – Regina apenas y podía recoger aire, solo asintió con la cabeza._

–_Cómo puedes hacerle eso a la niña Cora – Henry corrió auxiliar a su hija._

–_Más te vale cerrar la boca insufrible, te aseguro que a ti te iría muchísimo peor, no me tientes – dio medio vuelta – apúrate Regina, sabes que detesto que me hagan esperar – se marchó de la alcoba._

–_¿Estas bien pequeña? – Henry le acaricio la espalda a su hija, esta asintió – vístete rápido, te espero afuera – salió a paso acelerado de la alcoba, una vez Regina se vio sola se ahogó en un amargo llanto mientras agarraba el odioso vestido._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Su madre, "que perfecto recuerdo", pensó con sarcasmo, Cora siempre se encargó de enseñarle el asco que puede ser la vida, era como si no fuera su hija, siempre se encargó de hacerle su existencia de cuadritos, aun así agradecía la existencia de Henry… su amoroso padre; ahora comprendía que su "cobardía", no era por no saber cuidarla, precisamente no hacía nada para evitar una tragedia, para evitar que su madre la dañara aún más, tal vez físicamente – aparte del lado emocional – como se sentía culpable por haberle guardado cierto rencor por no actuar, sobre todo... lamentaba haberlo sacrificado para nada. Se levantó del suelo, corrió como alma que lleva lucifer al cementerio. Seguida por Emma, Mary Margaret y Henry que la llamaban a gritos, pero pareciera que Regina estaba sorda, porque no se detuvo; la gente del pueblo los siguieron como pudieron.

–¿Cómo puede correr así con ese maldito vestido puesto? – se quejaba Emma intentado apretar más el paso para alcanzar a la morena

–¿Con que crees que vestía en el bosque encantado? – rio Nieves cuando noto el mohín de disgusto de su hija

– ERA LA REINA MALVADA MA, ¿QUE TE PENSABAS? – amonesto Henry a su madre rubia por preguntar lo obvio

Regina cayó al piso al tropezar con una saliente de una lápida, alzo la vista y se encontró de frente con las puertas de su bóveda, le faltaba el aire, le temblaban las piernas; agito la mano y la puerta de la misma bóveda salió volando hecha pedazos al atravesarla un ataúd, este se quedó al comienzo de la escalinata para entrar en la cripta de la morena. Regina se arrastro rápidamente hasta el ataúd, retiro con urgencia la lapida – LO SIENTO PAPÁ – dio un fuerte grito entre llanto; la gente que iba llegando se quedaba helada viendo la escena, habían visto a ese hombre de mediana estatura siempre al lado de la reina, pero no sabían que era el padre de esta; Henry intento acercarse a su madre morena pero Emma lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza, al pequeño se le aguaron los ojos al contemplar el monologo de su madre adoptiva, que acariciaba el cabello del hombre en el ataúd – conservado, con la magia de Regina al igual que lo hizo con el cuerpo de Daniel – la morena se hecho casi encima del cuerpo

Tenías razón… lo siento papá, debí escucharte… espero puedas perdonarme donde quiera que estés, no sabes la falta que me haces, eras el único que siempre me apoyaba… el único que me amaba por sobre todo lo que hiciera – dejo que sus lágrimas cayeran en el rostro de su padre – ¿estarías orgulloso de mi cambio?... ¿estarías orgulloso de lo que soy?... daría lo que fuera por uno de tus abrazos… como me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás y volver a ser una niña, correr a tus brazos y dejar que me lanzaras al aire y me atraparas – rio entre llanto – por todos esos juegos… para volver a tener una tarde a caballo al lado tuyo, todo lo perdí, soy una tonta – se ahogó y respingo fuerte – te mate… te arranque la vida por mero orgullo, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento papá, te juro que lo estoy pagando con creces…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– _Más alto papi – decía una alegre niña de 8 años entre risas al ser agarrada por su progenitor_

– _Como diga mi princesa – la tiro más alto y la sostuvo al agarrarla en un fuerte abrazo – te amo mi niña_

– _Nunca te vayas papi, te amo, nunca me dejes sola – le dio un fuerte abrazo al hombre, se le aguaron los ojos con las palabras de su niña_

– _Estaré a tu lado toda la vida mi niña preciosa, siempre te cuidare de lo que sea – la arrullo en su regazo, Regina se aferró al chaleco de su padre_

_-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-_

– _Y entonces, por más que el lobo soplo y soplo no derribo la casa del tercer cerdito – hacia muecas el padre a una Regina de 5 años que lo miraba embobada mientras le contaba el cuento antes de ir a dormir – entonces los tres cerditos vivieron felices y tranquilos en la casa de ladrillos, fin_

– _Ñoo – se quejó – teno mero papi, potegeme de lobo – se escondió la pequeña morena entre los brazos de su padre_

– _Claro que te protegeré princesita, vamos a la cama dormiré contigo hoy, ¿te gustaría? – a la niña se le iluminaron los ojos _

– _Shiiii, shiii, wiii, a mimir – se le colgó al cuello a su padre _

_-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-_

– _Eso, eso… cuida princesita cuidado – le decía Henry a su hija a quien le estaba enseñando a cabalgar – REGINA¡ - se sintió morir al ver a su morena caer estrepitosamente al pisoy darse contra una roca, corrió alzarla – hija, hija respóndeme_

– _Estoy bien papá, estoy bien – se quejó al hablar y llevo su mano a la boca – duele _

– _Déjame ver – su padre la examino y se puso pálido – tu madre me matara, eso está muy profundo, ven vamos a limpiarte antes de que eso se infecte_

– _Hey, padre, le diré que fue mi culpa ¿sí? – le sonrió a pesar del dolor – este será nuestro secreto – lo abrazo fuerte y este le agradeció en silencio al alzarla y llevarla a la mansión _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Eres el mejor padre del mundo, gracias por todo papi – Regina sonreía triste mientras gritaba llena de dolor, de angustia y arrepentimiento al recordar a su padre en toda su vida – lo lamento, te amo, te extraño… sé que pronto me reuniré contigo – se inclinó y beso la frente del cadáver. Agito su mano y la lápida se puso en su puesto, se recargo contra ella. Regina apretó sus manos en forma de un puño, le ardía cada vez más su corazón. Recordar a su progenitora hacia que su estómago se apretara, sabía que la quería y mucho, después de todo le había dado la vida, pero también la detestaba. ¿Qué clase de desgraciada le hace eso a su hija… su única hija?, Regina solo quería que su madre por una vez le dijera que estaba orgullosa de ella, que la apoyaba, que le dijera que estaba bien hecho – sonara tonto pero así era – solo quería el visto bueno de su estricta madre. Por ella hizo lo imaginado, comía lo que ella le ordenaba, hablaba como le ordenaba y así… cada cosa que su madre le decía lo hacía sólo por el anhelo de que su madre le levantara un pulgar en modo "bien". Que ilusa… eso sólo pasó cuando... apretó los ojos al recordar la propuesta de matrimonio de Leopold.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

– _Hola ¡¿me podrían hacer el favor de ensillar a Rocinante? – dijo una alegre Regina por volver a montar a su amado caballo después de una semana._

– _Un momento su alteza – dijo uno de los criados – ¡hey muchacho!- gritó el hombre ya entrado en años a un hermoso joven de cabellos castaños y mirada dulce que se acercó a donde estaban – lleva a la señorita Regina donde Rocinante y ensíllalo para ella._

– _Como diga señor – volteo la vista hacia la joven, era tan hermosa y grácil que tartamudeo antes de decirle – sígame por aquí…_

– _Claro – rio Regina por lo bajo_ –_¿eres el nuevo verdad? _

– _Si señorita, me llamo Daniel – habló bajo, pero lo suficientemente sonoro para que Regina lo escuchara._

– _Dime Regina, no me gusta que me llamen por mi título – le extendió la mano – mucho gusto – Daniel se la estrechó y entre ellos hubo ese "CLICK"._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Regina sonrió nostálgica al recordar el momento en donde conoció a Daniel; recordó que con miedo Daniel le dio una flor que cortó para ella de la misma hacienda y la invitó a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Todo fluyó tan de repente, él había sido su primer beso y caricia… pero nunca llego a ser su mujer. Daniel era un chico chapado a la antigua, se amaban querían un futuro juntos, futuro que nunca llegaron a tener.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Eran eso de las nueve de la noche, sus padres estaban durmiendo y Regina saltó su balcón cuando Daniel le tiró una piedrecilla a su ventana._

_Las caricias de ellos dos entre el heno de las caballerizas subían de tono y temperatura. Regina estaba lista para entregársele, sentía la necesidad de mostrarle su amor de todas las formas posibles, quería estar con él para siempre, de eso daba fe. Daniel encontraba la tarea de controlar sus instintos cada vez más difícil; amaba a Regina, la deseaba sin lugar a dudas, pero, su difunto padre le enseño a ser un hombre de bien, un hombre que hace las cosas de forma recta así sea difícil. _

_Regina se dio a la forma de sacarle el chaleco y la camisa a su amado, este perdió la razón y acariciaba de forma pasional las curvas de la morena mientras devoraba su cuello con deseo, Regina jadeó._

– _Se amable por favor… Te amo – un chasquido de alarma en la conciencia de Daniel se activó y se detuvo._

– _No Regina… así no, no deseo tomarte así y aquí, mereces algo mejor que esto – se apartó de ella._

–_¿No me deseas? – Jadeó Regina confundida – ¿acaso, yo no te despierto nada? – se le aguaron los ojos._

– _No llores mi vida, por favor, claro que te deseo y no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte mía, pero, no así, deseo que hagamos las cosas bien… Regina yo te amo, no lo tomes a mal – le acaricio las mejillas a la morena y la abrazo fuerte y esta correspondió._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Que hermoso momento había tenido en ese entonces, pero como todo en la vida de ella es muy breve, nunca le han dejado nada porque todo se lo quitan, recuerda que lo primero que la vida le arrebato fue Daniel. La vida jamás le había dado algo bueno, jamás y si lo conseguía apunto de méritos, sangre y lágrimas la misma vida se lo arrancaba.

Recordó su matrimonio, ese día lloró como si no hubiera un mañana. Deseaba morir, deseaba arrancarse los labios cuando Leopold la besó luego del típico "ya puede besar a la novia". La noche de bodas fue peor, su primera vez fue repulsiva, se llenó de odio… esta no era la fantasía que tenía sobre ese día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_La voz grave y clara de su ahora esposo en un "desnúdate para mi" había sonado y Regina parecía un pollito, temblaba, el estómago lo tenía revuelto. No quería que la tocara, pero debía cumplir, cuanto había odiado a su madre en ese instante, su aguda voz de víbora le resonaba en los oídos, además tenía una cuenta que saldar con esa maldita familia real; se armó de todo el coraje que podía y se quitó sus ropajes rápidamente, sintió la áspera mano de Leopold en su espalda._

–_Eres hermosa Regina – la acostó en la cama y acarició sus curvas._

–_Despacio… por favor – logro articular en un quejido la morena, le daban asco las manos de ese hombre sobre su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer._

_Casi muere cuando entro en ella de manera fuerte, dio un alarido y el rey le tapó la boca – no grites, solo dolerá esta vez – le susurró al oído._

_Regina se lastimó el labio de lo mucho que lo mordió para amortiguar sus quejidos agónicos. Esto no era lindo, no lo era. Con cada gemido de su esposo en el oído se acercaba más al vómito y el llanto; apretó los ojos como si su vida dependiera de ello y aguantó hasta que Leopold se regó en su interior. El rey se quitó de encima de su nueva esposa y agarro un camisón, fue a la ducha para poder ir a dormir tranquilo en su cama personal, salió y dejo allí a Regina. Dios… que repugnante y bajo había sido eso, la morena entró en un llanto desconsolado, se semi sentó y allí en la mitad de la sabana encontró la enorme mancha de sangre, producto de su primera vez mezclado con los fluidos del hombre que la había reclamado como suya. Llevó su temblorosa mano a su entrepierna y allí estaba el viscoso residuo aun saliendo de ella, su estómago no guanto más y al sacar la cabeza de la cama vomitó todo lo que en su aparato digestivo había._

_Sólo tenía 17 años… y ahora debía aprender a ser una madre de una mocosa de 10 años, la misma que inició su desgracia. Debía aprender a ser reina consorte, haciendo lo que más odiaba, vestirse ostentosa y mostrar en su cara una perfecta sonrisa como si de una máscara se tratara, debía a como diera lugar aprender a como ser una buena mucama para su un marido que perfectamente podía ser su padre. Odiaba la vida que tenía, era miserable._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Regina apretó su vestido conteniendo una vez más el vómito, recordando aun como el matrimonio con el padre de Blancanieves era sólo el principio de una vida amarga y miserable.

–Dios ma, no aguanto verla así, no aguanto ver lo que nos está mostrando, el libro no muestra esto, ¿porque? – decía Henry a punto de estallar en llanto con las visiones de su madre y la escena tan cruel que estaba presenciando en directo. Se escuchó un golpe seco y un quejido de horror – ¿abuela?

–¿Mamá? – Dijo Emma al ver a Nieves arrodillada tapándose la boca lo más que podía – madre… levántate

–No puede ser… no puede ser, mi padre no pudo hacerle eso a Regina, no pudo.. DIOS NO PUDO¡ –grito y se levantó para ir a donde Regina, pero unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron, levanto la vista, era David quien tenía los ojos empañados y la apretaba contra él. No opuso resistencia, lo abrazo fuertemente mientras al igual que todos, miraban a Regina tirada en el suelo y se aguantaban los asaltos de imágenes y visiones provenientes de ella

**Y HASTA QUI LLEGO, UN REVIEW ME HARIA MUY FELIZ, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**ATT: MOTOKO DRACULIA**

**CONCION: Screts – One republic , UNAN LOS ESPACIOS**

**( www . Youtube watch?v = kEuZm8gqCtY)**


End file.
